Angel's Coffin
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Two years after the Soul Eater timeline: the neighboring dorm of Soul and Maka has been assigned to DWMA's newest student and her weapon. Given one week, and in that time, she's already caused Black Star to fall into a frenzy of Ego. Full Summary Inside


**Angel's Coffin**

_**Summary:**__Two years after the Soul Eater timeline: the neighboring dorm of Soul and Maka has been assigned to DWMA's newest student and her weapon. Given one week, and in that time, she's already caused Black Star to fall into a frenzy of Ego. This was just the start of a line of misfortunes that were soon to befall DWMA..._

_**Anime/Manga: **__Soul Eater/InuYasha_

_**Pairing(s): **__Soul/Maka – Black Star/Tsubasa – Death the Kid/Chrona – Kagome/Franken Stein_

_**Genre:**__ Romance/Angst/Adventure_

_**Rated:**__ M (For Sexual Situations)_

**-x-x-x-**

_**To Shoulder a Coffin**_

**-x-x-x-**

_Oh God, the maker of the world,_

_Everywhere thy works unfurled,_

_From the farthest twinkling star,_

_To the ground just where we are._

"This is the place?" Ultramarine orbs looked up at the city towering within the soul of the almighty Lord Death. This was where it had all started, before...

"Yes, we're back." Doe brown eyes glanced to the possessor of the melancholy Ultramarine blue ones. "We're home..."

The owner of those Ultramarine Blue eyes, a seventeen year old girl, a lithe fair skinned, raven haired girl, in a simple black dress with long sleeves and white cuffs, black buckle shoes and twin skulls on either side of her head; her hair fell past her shoulders in waves, stopping just at her hips. "This...is not my home."

"...Kagome─"

"Kikyou," Kagome looked to the older girl of nineteen, her hair was straight, longer than Kagome's, her eyes held a deep loathing inside them, directed towards an unknown source. She wore a black button up satin shirt, the sleeves and cuffs stopped at her elbows, the shirt was tucked into a dark red skirt that stopped just above her knees with black boots up to her knees, laced up and tied tightly in a bow. "This can't be our home anymore..."

_I have seen so many things_

_That it seems to me they must be dreams._

_But in the things that thou didst make,_

_I ask, "Where is he, that creates?"_

Kikyou stared down at the barren wasteland that surrounded the powerful soul and city. Death City...had once been their home...before a Kishin had brought their life crashing painfully down upon them. It had sliced through their parents, and had devoured their souls, leaving herself, Kagome and their brother left.

_Where is he that made the stars,_

_And all the things that are so far?_

_Where is the maker of our earth,_

_The one who must be always first?_

Kagome placed a hand on a black coffin that stood to her shoulders. It was a part of them now, part of their souls now resided within that coffin. Without it, they would no doubt be destroyed...

_For though I see thy vast array,_

_I have not seen thyself, today._

_For he gave us winds and seas,_

_But he himself, we do not see._

"Although we grew up here, we lost our home...our family, and in that, we chose to leave. Our decision...cost us more than a soul...it took our brother." Kikyou said softly.

Kagome scoffed, "Don't make it sound so indulgent and non-judgmental," She said, as she put the coffin on her shoulder, "I have carried the burden of our brother since that day...that day I killed him..."

"Kagome─"

"In death, as in life, this is the heavy burden I bear." Kagome began to walk forward, passing through the soul's barrier. Kikyou ran to catch up to her younger sister. As heavy as the burden seemed, Kagome could not seem to put down the casket. She couldn't place the burden on another's shoulders...as such...

Kikyou sighed, _'This burden will follow her...for the rest of her life through.'_

**-x-x-x-**

"WHAZUP! WHAZUP! WHAAAAZUUUUUP~!"

Kid sighed, walking up to his father, Lord Death, where he commenced sitting on his own, perfectly symmetrical chair that he'd had placed there for his own personal use. "Father, I received notice that you wanted to speak with me,"

"Ah, Kid, you're right." Lord Death jumped to the side a bit, "It would seem that a Weapon and its Meister have crossed into Death City. I would like for you, to bring them to me. It's important, that you do."

"Meister's and Weapons pass into Death City all the time, why should these two be any different?"

"Because, these two are...I guess you could say...family."

Kid's eyes widened slightly, "I have no brothers or sisters, and neither do you, so aunts and uncles are a moot point, meaning no cousins, second cousins, third cousins, half cousins twice removed or otherwise...so...how are they family?"

"That will have to wait till later. Please Kid, retrieve them for me."

"...I understand. Let me go find Liz and Patty, and I'll be on my way. Where can I find them, and what do they look like?"

"...you can find them near the north boarders of Death City, and you merely look a coffin, and you'll be sure to find them."

'_A coffin...?'_ He frowned, "As in...A casket?" Lord Death nodded, _'Father is hiding something...'_ Kid turned and left without a single utterance. Nothing else was needed, except for his weapons and Beelzebub, his ever faithful fling skateboard.

**-x-x-x-**

Maka smiled as Tsubaki laughed at one of Black Star's _jokes_, trying hard not to laugh herself, Maka turned to look behind her. Liz and Patty were talking to Chrona, who, to Maka and Souls shock, was invited to stay at Kids Mansion. Now, originally, he had said it was simply because three in his home was not an even number, but four divided into two made two, which divided into two made one, which made it perfect, but then...Maka had seen his eyes following Chrona after classes one day, and had thus birthed her suspicions.

"Liz, Patty, come on,"

"Huh, Kid." Liz turned in slight surprise.

"KID! KID, KID, KID!" Patty ran around him in circles with her arms held out as if she were a bird.

"We have a job, transform so that we can be on our way." He said, pulling Beelzebub out from behind him, "It's important, so let's make this quick."

Liz and Patty nodded, **"Right!"** They said, transforming into the twin pistols that he so effortlessly caught before giving symmetrical twirls and latching them onto his belt before jumping onto Beelzebub and taking off North.

Maka watched as they disappeared into the darkening sky, already it was six thirty, in another thirty minutes or so, the sun will be mostly out of sight. Chrona nervously came up to Maka who smiled at the pinkette.

"I'm nervous...I don't know what to think...of this situation. Do you think...everything is...alright, Maka?"

Chrona smiled, "I'm sure everything is just fine, Chrona, let's go make some Hot Cocoa, we'll serve some to Liz, Patty and Kid when they return."

Chrona glanced to the side uncertainly, as if wanting to add something, but instead, deciding against it. "Alright then,"

**-x-x-x-**

Kid flew on Beelzebub across the night falling backdrop, his destination growing nearer and nearer with every passing second. He could the northern boarders drawing closer and started his decent. Beelzebub changed from flying to rolling in a matter of seconds as Kid rolled down the street in cruise control, his eyes searching out the area for a _coffin_, and to his surprise...he found one, strapped to a girl...of perfect symmetry. There was nothing off about them..._ 'Ah...no, their hair are different lengths...and...one's breasts are smaller than the others...'_ He sighed, "For a second, I almost made a horrible mistake."

"_Oh yeah, what's that?"_

He regarded Liz for a moment; her spirit could clearly be seen in the metal of the gun. "Their symmetry is wrong."

"_That's not surprising,"_

"Yes, well...however unsymmetrical they may be together...apart...they are perfectly symmetrical."

"_I didn't think that anyone besides Maka and Chrona lived up to your symmetrical expectations."_

"Obviously there _are_ others," Kid stopped before the two and watched them turn to face him, curiosity laced their eyes.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stared at the boy before her; Kikyou was smiling for reasons unknown to her.

"It's been a while, Little D,"

"I don't recall ever meeting or seeing you before tonight, so if you don't mind me saying, please desist with the name."

"Oh, goodness me, you don't remember me?" Kikyou grinned coolly. "I remember you when you were running around in diapers trying to fix pictures and furniture because they were...what was it you used to say? Oh, lopsided,"

"...how would you know that? Who are you!"

Kagome stepped up to her older sister, "I'm curious as well,"

"Kagome, you were the same age as Kid was, but you never cared to pay much attention to him, instead, you were always chasing Lord Death himself. From two to five, you could always be found playing with Lord Death when we visited. Kid never noticed, because he was always at home perfecting everything. I know this, because mom used to babysit him, and I would tag-a-long every once in a while."

"...your mom..." Kid frowned, "I do seem to remember...a woman..." He sighed, "However, she quit after seven years of watching me; I guess my particulars got to her..."

"..." Kikyou's eyes hardened, "Not quite, she was murdered, by a Kishin. She and her husband were killed, while their daughters and son were left to fend for themselves."

"..."

**-x-x-x-**

Kid could remember vaguely, a woman, kind and beautiful, with shoulder length black hair and a bright smile. Mostly though, he remembered her arms, that warmth that held him when his father was almost always gone.

**_-x-x-x-Flashback-x-x-x-_**

"_Kid, your daddy is a busy man, protecting this big city, and watching over the DWMA students. He's doing this, for you, Kid."_

"_But I don't see him, he's not here, daddy's not here..."_

"_No, your wrong, Kid. He's always here; he is here, and he is there, your daddy is always everywhere, watching over us."_

_Kid made a face, "...that's weird."_

_The woman laughed at the young five year old who sat on her lap. "Maybe...but I'm sure, one day you will understand. And do you know what, Kid?"_

"_..."_

"_One day, you will be even greater and stronger than your father, and your soul will wrap around Death City, and protect us all, just like your father does."_

"_Just like...my father..."_

_**-x-x-x-**_

"_Kid, I won't be coming back again...this will be the last time I will be bale to hold you, and watch over you. I won't able to help you grow into the powerful Grim Reaper you wish so badly to be, I'm sorry."_

"_You're leaving?"_

"_I am,"_

"_Is it my fault?"_

"_Silly," Those kind ocean blue orbs, "I wish I could stay...but my past...has come back..."_

"_Your past?"_

"_Yes sweet one, it would seem that it has come here to destroy...my future...and...I can't have that. My children...are my future, and with you, the Death Lords son, heir to the Death Throne...you will be able to protect them, even if I can't...right?"_

"_...I'll grow strong...I'll protect them..."_

"_Thank you, Kid, thank you..."_

_**-x-x-x-**_

"_Kid, the Madam Mai has resigned from her position, she, and her family has left Death City."_

_**-x-x-x-End-x-x-x-Flashback-x-x-x-**_

'_That was what father told me...' _He stepped up to the two girls, "I need you both to come with me, I would rather not have to force you to follow...so if you would be so kind...please follow me."

"Kagome?" Kikyou turned to her sister, "..."

Kagome yawned, "I had figured that we would just return to our old house..." She glanced off to the side, not daring to look at either of the two staring at her, "However, if someone is waiting for us...we shouldn't keep them waiting...it would be rude..."

**-x-x-x-**

'_I don't really remember being carried around by Lord Death..., but then, I don't remember much of anything before mom and dad's murder...'_

_God seems silent in our lives_

_When we need him many times,_

_The answer doesn't seem to come,_

_Though we ask and ponder on._

"I'm interested in why...Lord Death wishes to see us..." Kagome said as she repositioned the coffin on her back.

_Days go on and pain remains,_

_Situations that don't change,_

_Where is God in all this distress,_

_When our life is trial and stress?_

"I too am curious," Kid responded, "We shall leave then," He turned and started off towards the DWMA with both girls in tow, Liz and Patty returned to their human forms now that they were on the ground with Kid and were sure that they wouldn't be taking flight again anytime soon.

_Days go by and years and more,_

_Till we forget what we'd been asking for,_

_Sometimes many years between,_

_Till we look back and catch a gleam._

'_This will be a most interesting meeting...'_

_Of what our trials might be for,_

_And reasons never known before,_

_Of why we've been forced to give up Faith,_

_Without a God, we depend on our Lord Death._

'_Lord Death...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: A new story that's been on my mind, but I've decided to try my hand at an Ultimo/InuYasha fic, if you haven't read Ultimo, buy it, read it, live it, laugh it, photograph it, worship it...It's a masterpiece, Stan-the-man-Lee~ it's creator, with the artist of Shaman King...it truly is a masterpiece! Also, Ulti is so cute~ *-* So anyway, check it out!**


End file.
